


Something just like this

by AikaPatatas



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Half of this story is probably just Dahyun cooking, MiHyun, Songfic, cross-posted on asianfanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikaPatatas/pseuds/AikaPatatas
Summary: Dahyun wakes up to a mane of ivory and feels warmth.





	1. Something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> Mina/Dahyun song fic based on that one Coldplay song called "Something just like this". And I just wanna warn y'all that english isn't my first language so please forgive any grammatical error you might stumble upon in this story. Anyway please enjoy!!!

Golden rays of sunlight hit Dahyun’s eyes as she wakes up. She feels the weight on the other side of the bed starting to stir a bit, the girl looks to her side and the feeling of warmth fills her as she sees a mane of ivory lying beside her. Dahyun smiles as she takes in the sight of her other half still deep in slumber, chest rising and falling at a steady rate.

_I want something just like this._

Dahyun kisses Mina’s nose then gets up with a yawn and stretches her limbs. She walks out of their bedroom and heads towards the kitchen planning to make some breakfast before her girlfriend wakes up. She knows she can’t cook to save her own life but she’s at least learning. She takes a bowl from the counter and some eggs from the fridge then she starts beating the eggs in the bowl with a whisk and adds a pinch of salt and pepper, she then heats up the pan and drizzles some cooking oil on it. Once the pan is hot enough she pours the egg mixture into it and lightly stirs it. After it’s cooked she turns the flames off and sets up the table with plates and cups, just as she was about to retrieve the scrambled eggs, she feels warm arms snake around her waist. The scent of vanilla and lilac overpowering the smell of scrambled eggs. How did I get this lucky? Dahyun thinks as she smiles.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Dahyun says lovingly as she faces a grinning Mina,

“You know you didn’t have to cook breakfast for me,” Mina tells her trying ( ~~ _not really_~~ ) to hide her gummy smile,

“Who says it’s for you?” Dahyun says teasing her penguin,

“Aww, and I thought you were being sweet…” Mina pouts, jutting out her adorable lips making them look as kissable as possible, knowing that Dahyun could never resist her.

‘How the hell does she make herself so irresistible?!’ Dahyun thinks as she leans forward and closes the space between them.

_Just something I can turn to,_  
_Somebody I can kiss._

_I want something just like this._


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory timeee~

Mina wakes up to the deafening blaring of her alarm. She groggily searches for her phone while trying to keep her consciousness, she finds it about three minutes later and once she opens it, she’s blinded by its luminous screen. After a few seconds, she is finally well adjusted to the bright light of her phone. Mina then checks the time and sees that it’s only almost 4:00 in the morning, which is usually the time for her to start wandering out on the streets as she has for the past four months. She sets her phone back down on her bed and gets up, heading towards her bathroom.   
  
Looking in the mirror, she sees a girl with ashen skin and slender limbs. She isn’t who she was before. She used to smile back then, smile with her close to perfect lips and gummy smile. She used to smile like that. Smile that genuine smile. But things are different now. She’s not who she used to be, she doesn’t feel like how she used to feel, and she might never ever feel that way again.  
  
It takes her a few moments to clear her mind and start doing her daily routine. She starts by splashing cold water on her face and brushing her teeth. She contemplates on whether she should take a shower now or after her walk, and then decides that it’d be better to shower after. Once she’s out of the bathroom, she heads towards her closet and takes a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and a maroon coat, and then she puts it all on. After getting dressed she puts her phone in the back pocket of her jeans and her wallet somewhere within one of the pockets of her coat.  
  
She exits her house and starts her so-called journey. Mina lives in a small town near the forest with a beautiful diversity of flora. This isn’t where she grew up, but this is the place she ran away to after the incident. She walks around aimlessly with no certain destination in mind, her mind wandering off somewhere into outer space.   
  
Once her clouded mind clears again once more, she finds herself standing in front of a small coffee shop with a bit of foliage lining its walls. She was never really that much of a fan of coffee shops or just coffee in general, but this one just has a certain vibe to it that just pulls her in. She can’t really put a finger on what it was that captured her, could it be the rustic design? The vintage looking tables and chairs? Or maybe it was the fact that the barista was smiling her way. A faint blush of embarrassment creeps up her neck as she realizes that she’d been standing there for quite a while. Mina starts her way towards the counter and once she finally reaches it, the barista beams at her and greets “Good morning! What can I get for you today?” She looks at the menu right above them; she sees different kinds of beverages and an array of pastries.  
  
Mina thinks for a few seconds and answers “I’ll get an Americano and a French toast,” She says while still pretending to look up at the menu, pretending she doesn’t rehearse ordering three hundred times in her mind in fear of saying something wrong.  
  
“Would that be all?” The barista asks putting the petite girl’s order into the cash register.  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Mina says gently.  
  
“Alright, that’ll be 6000 won. And can I get your name?” The barista inquires.  
  
“I-I’m sorry?” Mina stutters at the barista’s sudden forwardness. Well maybe she was just assuming.  
  
“For the cup,” The barista, Dahyun, as Mina sees her name nametag pinned on the upper right corner of her apron, clarifies and grins brightly at her.  
  
“Oh… Sorry. It’s Mina,” She informs the Dahyun and gives her the payment. Not forgetting to mentally slap herself.

“Its fine, and oh! Here’s your receipt!” Dahyun hands here the piece of paper.  
  
Mina takes the receipt and looks for a seat; she notices that she’s the only customer at the time so she heads towards a table near the window. Once she’s seated, she gazes outside letting her mind drift once again. A few moments later she snaps out of her daze as she hears her name being called by the barista. She stands up and walks towards the counter, Dahyun gives her her food and Mina finally gets a look at the other girl's face. ‘She’s kind of cute’ she thinks to herself, Dahyun has a pale complexion but unlike Mina, hers is natural and somewhat looks like the color of tofu. Dahyun has a bubbly personality, while Mina’s is kind of grey. They’re practically opposites. Well, that’s what Mina thinks anyway.  
  
Mina realizes she’s staring when Dahyun waves an innocent hand at her face trying to snap her out of daze. She then walks back to her table embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Looking down on her coffee, she sees something strange. Scribbled in messy hand writing is “ _Mica”.  
  
_ ‘That is not my name.’ Mina thinks to herself. She contemplates whether she should tell Dahyun or not,   
  
’ _that would be a really petty thing to do_ ’ she thinks.  
  
 So she just lets it be and plays with the complementary ketchup packs she found stored in a container on the middle of her coffee table. A few moments pass and she suddenly realizes that Dahyun didn’t call her “ _Mica_ ”, she called her “ _Mina_ ”, so Mina’s urge to walk straight up to the counter and ask why she had written her name wrong had strengthened, but then she thinks she might just be over thinking about such a small thing.   
  
And as she was supposed to do earlier,

Mina sits at her table and quietly begins eating her food. If you saw her there you would think that her choice of food combinations might be a little… _weird_. It was a slice of French toast slathered with ketchup, but then again Mina thinks anything would be good with ketchup.  
  
When she finally finishes her food, she remembers that she hasn’t even touched her coffee yet. She stands up and prepares to go home. She decides that she shouldn’t waste coffee and brings her Americano with her. As she walks up to the door, she hears Dahyun saying “Thank you for dining with us! We hope to see you soon!” with practiced ease.  
  
Mina thinks that the atmosphere, food, barista, everything in the small coffee shop was nice.  
  
_She knows she  would be coming back for more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda wrote this whenever i couldn't sleep so please excuse the shitty writing :(((

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! If some of you are wondering why I've suddenly decided to separate Last Day from this one it's because I have a really messy brain lol.


End file.
